G&P in CID bureau
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: what happens when Guthi nd Palak reach CID bureau...lets see...


**CID bureau** - 9 am -

Main door opens nd two persons enters inside…

ACP saab…ACP sahab…nd they stop on seeing Rajat, Pankaj there...

Haye Rabba…ye dono… ek jagah…dn she looks at her…Didiii…aaj to main tumhare liye jijaaa leke hi jaungiiii….

Both looking at them shockingly - aap dono kaun hai…yahan kaise aye…

**Pankaj** signal them to stop- aur aap dono ko galat femi hui hai…ye CID bureau hai…koi marriage bureau nahin…Yahan koi Jija Vija nahin milta…he speaks giving Rajat proud look - hai na Sir…

**Palak** - aap hame nahin jaante…lekin hum aap sab ko bahut achhi tarah se jaante hain…

**Guthhii** smiles ns signal her towards Pankaj dn hit on her shoulder - le mil gya tere khwaabon ka shehzada…dekh…bilkul tere jaisa hai…

**Palak** blushes - haiiiiii didiiii…kasam se...nd she move towards Pankaj….

**Pankaj** got scared nd hide behind Rajat immediately - Siirrrrrr…plz bachaiyae mujhe….he holds him tightly…

**Rajat** - dekhiye…aap rukiye…rukiye wahi par…he signals her to stop in bit angry tone…

**Guthhi** stop Palak - are ruk ja na…dar gya bechara…aise thore baat hoti hai…pehle tera introduction karwa deti hu main…phir to toot padna…

Palak nodded her head in happiness - jaldi didiiii jaldiii…

**Pankaj** look at Rajat - Sirrr… ye kya ho raha haii…aap palz inhe bahar nikaliyae…

**Rajat** - Pankaj…relax…main hu na…he speaks consoling him…

**Guthiii** - haaannn aap to hai hi…lekin meri Palak bhi hai…aap iska ghar basne se nahin rok sakte abb…she speaks lunged towards them- ek baar baat to karne dijiye us se…

**Pankaj** nodded his head in no - naiiiiii Siirrrr…mujhe koi baat nahin karni…

**Rajat** - Pankajjjj….are yaar baat to karlo…baat karne mein kya jata hai…aao age…he hold his hand nd pulled him infront…

**Guthiii** smiles - aaaapppp to bahut samjhdaar haiiiii…aapke na…aapke liye bhi kuch sochna padega…she speaks in naughty tone…nd then blushes…

**Pankaj** - haaannnn inki shaadi kar do pehle…he smirked…

**Rajat** give him anger look - Pankajjjj…main ja raha hu bahar…raho tum akele abb yahan…nd he move a bit but Pankaj hold his hand…

**Pankaj** got scared - m sorry…so sorry Sir…aap yehi rukiye plzzz..he speaks in requesting tone…

**Rajat** stops - kahiye…aap kya kehna chahti hain…

**Guthiii** hold Palak hand nd move close to them…

**Pankaj** again bit scard nd hold Rajat's hand tightly - Sirrrr…

**Rajat** - Pankaaajjjjj relaxxxx…tumhari yehi khade khade shaadi nahin ho rahi…daro mat…

**Pankaj** - doosrooo ko kehna asaaan hai Sirrr…he speaks in lowww teasing tone…

**Palak** irritates - Didiiii…jaldi karo na…kahin inke ACP Sir a gaye to rishta ban ne se pehle hi toot jayega…

**Guthhi** signals Rajat - dekha Sir…kitni bechain ho rahi hai…aapke dost ko mera jija banana ke liye…

**Rajat** smiles

**Guthii **blushes - haye main mar jawaannn…kya smile hai aapki…

**Palak** shakes her - Didddiiiii…

**Guthi** - challll na…she they stood infront of them - to pehle introduction karwa du ladke aur ladki ki…aur hamare bhi…dn she blushes again - tabhi to baat age badhegi na…

**Palak** blushes…

**Pankaj** gives Palak disgusting look - ladkiii? Dn he looks at Rajat…

**Rajat** assured him with eyes…

**Guthi** moving her hands for introduction - Pankaj-Palak…Palak- Pankaj…Palak-Rajat…Rajat-Palak…Rajat-Guthii…Guthiii- Rajat… Guthi-Pankaj…Pankaj-Guthi…Rajat-Pankaj…Pankajjj…

**Pankaj** interrupts - bas bas….hamari introduction karwane ki zaroorat nahin hai…ho chuki hai bahut pehle…he speaks showing some anger…

**Palak** hit guthhi with shoulder - dekh tera jije ko kitna gussa a raha hai… haye…kitna cute lag raha hai…mujhe na shuru se aise hi ladke ki talaash thi…dn she blushes nd covers her face…

**Rajat** in naughty tone - to dekhiyae...aaj ho hi gayi aapki talaash poori… Pankaj ko bhi kuch aisi hi ladki…nd he give Pankaj a mischevious smile…

**Pankaj** - Sirrrr…mujhe aapse ye umeed nahin thi…he speaks in low sad nd disappointed tone…

**Guthiii** open her eyes in happiness - to baat pakki samjhu…le Palak…ho gayi tu parayi…dn she hugss her…then move towards Rajat to hug him… but he stops her…

**Palak** - mera ghar basake abb aap na inko parayi hone se rok rahe hain…she speaks with little blush…

**Guthii** blushes…

**At same time** -

**Dr. Salunkhe** enters - kaun rok raha hai kis prayi hone se…dn he stops on seeing them there nd then look at Rajat nd Pankaj - aaj koi dikhayi nahin de raha yahan…kahan gye sab ke sab…aur ye dono…

**Pankaj** took sigh nd place hand on his chest – Thank God...m feelin safe…Rajat Sir ne to mujhe…nd he stop on seeing Rajat staring at him…

**Palak** - Didiii ye to wahi Dr. Salunkhe hai na…dn she move face close to her ear - suna hai ye dono love birds ko chain se jeene nahin dete…aur khud is umar mein Girlfriend leke ghoomte hain…

**Dr. Salunkhe** heard this - kaun kise jeene nahin deta…zara mujhe bhi to pata chale…he speaks in angry tone…

**Guthi** - bewakoof…badon ke baare mein na aise nahin bolte nd she run towards him…Dr. Salunkhe move behind bit nd look at Rajat again - main batati hu aapko…pehle introduction to ho jaye…

**Dr. Salunkhe** narrow his eyes - introduction?

**Pankaj** - haan Sir…ho jaane dijiye...inki introduction sunke aap apne sare formule bhool jayenge Sir…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - achha…aisa kya hai iski introduction mein…zara main bhi to suno…

**Pankaj** opens his eyes in happiness as he knows this will irritates Salunkhe - suniye Sir…shauk se…dn he move his face towards Rajat -Sir hum akele kyu torture ho…inka bhi to brabar ka hak hai CID mein…dn he laughs…

**Rajat** place finger on lip nd he stop laughing…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - ye kya khusar phusar chal rahi hai…

**Guthii** - chodiye Sir…pehle hamare jaan pechaan to ho jaye…dn she stand infront of him nd signal Palak to come close…she moves near her…Guthiii continues - Guthii - Dr. Salunkhe…ek minute...Sallu chalega na…wo ka hai na mujhse itne lambe lambe naam nahin liye jaate…

**Pankaj** interrupts with happiness - chalega chalega…u carry on…

**Dr. Salunkhe** gives him anger look nd he turn his face downward…

**Palak** make sad face nd look at Guthi - Didiii…mere bechare ye to sab se darte hi bahut hain…sab bade hone ka faida uthate hain…

**Pankaj** lift his head up in _Embarassment…_

**Rajat** hide his laugh…

**Dr. Salunkhe** shocked on hearing nd seeing whats going on - mere ye…yahan mere ye kaun hai…

**Guthi** - pehle introduction baaki baatein baad mein - Guthi-Sallu…Sallu-Guthi…Sallu-Palak…Palak Sallu…Sallu…

**Dr. Salunkhe** interrupts - what is this yaar Rajat…ye kya ho raha hai yaha subah subah…

**Rajat** shrugged - mujhe to khud samjh nahin a raha Sir…nd he look at Pankaj - lekin aaj ka din Pankaj ke liye celebration ka hai…

**Guthi** raises her eyebrows signalling Palak nd she blushes again…

**Pankaj** - Sirrrr plzzz…

gives them confuse look - wo sab chodo…koi abb tak aya kyu nahin…

**Guthii** - abb to sab ek saath indono ki shaadi mein hi ayenge…

**Dr. Salunkhe** again look at her - kin dono ki shaadi bhai…koi mujhe saaf saaf batayega ke aakhir maamla kya hai…

**Pankaj** move ahead - Sir…meri aur is **moti** Palak ki shaadi …

**Guthi** - jiju sharam nahin ati apni hone wali biwi ko moti bolte huae… pehle zara khud pe to nazar maar li hoti…

**Palak** give her anger look - Didiiii…plzzz mere unke liye kuch nahin bolna plzzz…she speaks showing little anger…

**Guthiii** - haye main mar jau… dekh to abhi se kaise jaan nikal rahi hai jiju ke liye…

**Rajat** pat his shoulder - Pankaj tu bahut lucky hai…he speaks in naughty tone…

**Pankaj** give him angry look nd then move towards Dr. Salunkhe - Sir… aap hi mujhe bacha sakte hain abb…Rajat Sir ne to meri doli ki poori tyaari kar li hai…

**Dr. Salunkhe** pat his shoulder - ghabrao mat Pankaj…mere hote huae tumhari shaadi nahin ho sakti is palak se…

**Palak** came in anger on hear theses words from him - are aapke hote huae to aapki shaadi nahin ho sakti…hamari kahan se hogi…na aapka khud ka ghar basa… na aapne kisi ka basne dena hai…doosri taraf wo bechare Abhijeet Sir ka jeena haraam kar rakha hai…itne bade CID officer hoke wo bechare bachhon ki tarah tarste rehte hain apni jaan se milne ke liye… aur aap…wahan Dr. Tarika par har waqt pehra dete rehte ho…aap sabse bade pyar ke dushman ho -

**Guthi** starts singing signalling towards Palak nd Pankaj - _**Tayaab alii mera pyar ka dushmannn haye haye…pyar ka dushman meri jaan ka dushman haye haye…**_

**Pankaj **- Sirrrrr aapko Tayyabbbb Alliii bol rahe hain…he speaks in provoking tone…

**Dr. Salunkhe **- nikal jayo tum dono yahan se…he signal them towards door…

**Guthi** move close to him - aap na…is tarah se bana banaya rishta nahin tod sakte haaannnnn…nd she hugs Palak who starts to crying…

**Pankaj **- ye Dr. Salunkhe hain…ye kuch bhi tod sakte hain…nd he look at Dr. Salunkhe by nodding his head - hain na Sir…

**Dr. Salunkhe** signal him to keep quite - ye kahan fas gya main…kyu aya subah subah main…

**At same time again** -

Kya ho gya…kaun fas gya subah subah ake…dn he stop near Salunkhe... kya hua Salunkhe…tere chehre par barah kyu baje huae hain itni subah… ACP speaks looking at his face nd than looking at Palak nd Guthhi - ye dono kaun hain? he speaks shaking his hand…

**Dr. Salunkhe** signals toward Guthi nd Palak - rishta lekar ayi hain hamare Pankaj ke liye…

**ACP **shocked nd look at Pankaj -** kya**…dn than look at them - ladki kahan hai…

**Palak** blushes - ladki to apake saamne khadi hai…

**ACP** move close to them nd narrow his eyes…than a smile appear on his face - tum dono…palak aur Gutthi ho na…comedy nights wali...tum dono to kal ane wali thi…Kapil ka phone aya tha mujhe…he speaks shaking his hands…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - iska matlab tumhe ye sab pata tha? Nd he look at Pankaj…

**ACP** - haan…ye hamare saath ek charity event karna chahte hain…aur yahan jo bhi hua hoga…wo bhi usi ka ek hissa tha…

All shocked dn looking at each other…

**Pankaj** open his eyes wide nd he understand - _iska matlab…ye sab ek…_ nd he look above - ThankYou Bhagwaan…aapne bacha liya mujhe…dn than move ahead - wahhh Sir…aaaapppp…aap to kamaal hain…meri to jaan hi nikal gyi thi…

**Palak** move ahead nd hit him on shoulder - main kya itni buri thi….jo Bhagwaan ka shukriya ada ka rahe ho jaan bachne ke liye?

**Pankaj **narrow his eyes nd move away from her….dn all laugh on him…

**Author's note** -

Belated Happy B'day Forever knight….this is for u baby…I promised months ago to write something for u on Dr. Salunkhe but I had no any idea at that time nd I know too that m very late…but hope u like it nd others enjoy it too…

God Bless u nd all my friends nd readers…

Take care..

Kd.


End file.
